


You Will Be Mine Resolution

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dede whispers in the haze of his waking up, asking about butterflies and Hulk, telling him stories of caterpillars and bugs, chuckling about the <em>ridiculous drawings</em> on his skin, <em>Baba this no sense</em>, she’d point on his <em>Chillin’</em> tattoo and he would frown in distress until she’d say <em>Okay Baba, pretty, but Papa’s prettier, </em>and Zayn would frown again<em>.</em></p><p>Zayn likes mornings with Liam and Dede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Be Mine Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I think domestic fluff is my new favourite thing, damn.

Dede wakes up early in the morning, so fucking early that morning sex is a really difficult thing to accomplish. Liam wakes up early in the morning too and sometimes Zayn just wishes they could stop and stay in bed and sleep some more. Usual mornings are full of clanking noises and _Papa! What do we eat for breakfast?_ With that there are many other noises, such as Dede running in the hallway to grab her jacket because apparently, she’s taken a liking in running.

Zayn doesn’t know how a three year old can run, but when Dede comes back and Zayn sees her sweaty and happy he can’t help but smile with her; Zayn doesn’t have anything against it because when Liam and Dede come back, the bath is ready and the water is warm enough for them to stay in, Liam behind him and Dede in his arms, he loves these mornings.

Sometimes Zayn wishes only mornings would exist: the waking up inside the heat of comforters, Liam’s deep voice by his neck wishing him a good morning, his arm slinging around Zayn’s middle, his soft fingers boldly crawling up Zayn’s skin and Liam’s lips mapping adventures of love and passion on Zayn’s body feel like how a morning should always be. Sometimes Zayn wishes only mornings would exist because Dede sits there with them on the table or couch or carpet or outside and eats her breakfast avidly, humming songs Zayn will never understand.

Zayn wishes for mornings because he loves those more than afternoons and evenings: he loves the quiet serenity of the greenery behind them, he loves the creaking noises and how the sky blends in shades of red and purple and orange, Zayn loves all of what that makes him feel. Most of all he loves how Liam’s lips press on his chest piece, they kiss and kiss warming Zayn’s skin, they peck and bite making Zayn’s heart stutter; Liam’s hands tell different stories, Liam’s hands are like fire and water, the way they stay on the small of Zayn’s back and slide up and his fingers design patters there on his middle.

Zayn hums silently and kisses Liam’s head when he wakes up, his hair soft and smelling of that new citrus shampoo he started buying. Zayn doesn’t wish for anything else to be there, he finds tranquillity where he is, he appreciates Dede’s knocks on their door at seven in the morning, five knocks in different rhythmic patterns every day. He loves it when Dede walks slowly and climbs up on the bed, kisses Liam on the forehead and him on his cheeks, settling there in the middle; Zayn loves how Liam slinks his fingers through her tussled hair and kissing her cheek too. Dede always giggles and says _I love you Papa_ to which Liam always groggily replies with an _I love you too baby_.

Dede whispers in the haze of his waking up, asking about butterflies and Hulk, telling him stories of caterpillars and bugs, chuckling about the _ridiculous drawings_ on his skin. _Baba this no sense_ , she’d point on his _Chillin’_ tattoo and Zayn would frown in distress until she’d say _Okay Baba, pretty, but Papa’s prettier,_ and Zayn would frown again _._

Zayn didn’t like mornings at all, but now, he does.

Now, Zayn wakes up with the sound of a piano, the other side of his bed empty of Liam’s shape, the lines of the sheet framing his muscles and his movements creating wrinkles on the bed. Zayn wakes up to Liam trying to find something new, something he can make Zayn sing to, he doesn’t write music, music is in his soul, he records it with his ears and feels it with his fingertips.

Zayn wakes up to lentos and fortissimos, majors and minors leading his steps and a scale as he opens the door to Liam’s quiet room. There, Dede sits near Liam, her head on his lap as he plays, humming words to match the melody he creates, her little feet kicking lazily on the stool in leather- Zayn sunk on Liam’s cock, on that stool.

Zayn smirks and steps forward; Liam senses him, scoots over a little bit and Zayn bites a good morning on his shoulder, Liam stopping to kiss him on his lips when Zayn sits down beside him.

“Good morning, babe” Zayn says and Liam smiles because he’s already said his. “For how long did she _run_ before flopping on the grass?”

“God, I think seven minutes? Which is crazy, because she was galloping, not even _running_ ” Liam chuckles resuming his playing

“That’s better yeah?”

“Yeah, now she cartwheels on the grass before flopping on it, cartwheeling meaning putting her hands down on the grass do a little raise with her legs, I didn’t know three year olds could do that” Liam says stupefied as he continues playing, a simple smile stamped on his pink lips

“She can do everything, she’s our daughter, babe. She’s bound to greatness” Zayn says, resting a hand on Liam’s thigh. Liam nods, his hair grew quite a bit so there’s a curling pattern forming, Zayn loves Liam’s curls, he loved Harry’s for quite a while, but Liam’s were wonderful.

He’s waiting for Liam to return to the mass of curls, mostly because he loves Liam with curls, other reasons may involve the chance to pull at his hair while they’re having sex. No rush.

It’s only nine in the morning when Zayn brings Dede back to bed and lays her down and watching as she bunches the sheets in her little hands. Zayn brushes a hand on her cheeks and looks at her when she slips inside the duvet. When he returns back to Liam, he’s looking outside, the glass wall opened and Liam’s standing by its side.

“Harry called, he wants to come over because Anne’s been asking for Dede all day yesterday”

“Anne asks for Dede every day, did I tell you she said something about having some sort of conjoined house?”

“Harry talked about it” Liam nods, taking his shirt off and Zayn smiles all-knowing

“You know we already christened this room right?” He asks, pulling his pants down

“Yeah, but I wanna do it again” Liam closes the glass door and smiles playfully at him. Zayn steps forward and pinches Liam’s stomach, his heart racing quite a lot in his chest. He’s never been so in love.

“Oh Liam, you’re the best”

Liam laughs and kisses him. Mornings are wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, title taken from Resolution by Matt Corby. God, I think I had it on repeat all day. Thanks for reading!


End file.
